paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy of Sex
Alex Comfort | narrator = | starring = Colleen Camp Ernie Hudson Christopher Lloyd | music = Bishop Holiday Scott Lipsker Harold Payne | cinematography = Charles Correll | editing = Allan Jacobs William Elias Ned Humphreys | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $4,463,841 (US) }}Joy of Sex (sometimes referred to as National Lampoon's Joy of Sex) is a 1984 film directed by Martha Coolidge. It was written by Kathleen Rowell and J.J. Salter, based on the sex manual by Alex Comfort. Plot Leslie Hindenberg has just entered her senior year of high school. She visits her doctor to have a mole examined, but she mistakenly comes to believe she only has six weeks to live and goes about trying to lose her virginity. However it is difficult for her to accomplish her goal when her father is the school's phys ed coach. Meanwhile, Alan Holt is a teenager whose pals brag about their sexual encounters. He is rather frustrated as he cannot stop thinking about sex and attempts to lose his virginity any way possible. Cast Production Paramount Pictures paid a great amount of money to secure the rights to Alex Comfort’s sex manual just so they could use the title, which they found to be highly commercial. In 1978 they hired Charles Grodin to write a script, telling him the movie "could be about anything". Grodin decided to use this exact situation as the premise: a Hollywood writer struggles to write a script based on a sex manual after a big studio acquires the rights. When he finished his first draft, Paramount passed. Grodin finally managed to get his screenplay green lit by MGM in 1985 as Movers & Shakers. In that movie, the sex manual is now called "Joy in Sex". According to the book Wired, John Belushi was supposed to appear in this movie, but he died before filming began. Penny Marshall sheds more light on this version of the film in her biography My Mother Was Nuts. She was slated to direct (this would have been her first feature film) from a script by John Hughes (which would have been his first script to be adapted for film). This version of the screenplay consisted of several unrelated vignettes. The producers wanted to have Belushi wearing diapers on the poster, even though no such scene appeared in Hughes' screenplay. Martha Coolidge was fired from the movie for cutting many scenes of gratuitous nudity but declined an opportunity to have her directing credit appear as Alan Smithee. National Lampoon producer Matty Simmons claims to have paid $250,000 to remove the National Lampoon name from the project, saying, "It may have nothing to do with the quality of the picture. We simply don’t like to take credit or responsibility for a picture that we have nothing to do with.” Release The film was given a theatrical release in the United States by Paramount Pictures in August 1984. It grossed $4,463,841 at the box office. The film was given a release on VHS by Paramount Home Video in the 1980s. To date, the film has still not been officially released on DVD. Eleanor Mannikka of All Movie Guide has nothing but disdain for the movie: }} References External links * * * Category:1984 films Category:1980s sex comedy films Category:1980s teen comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:English-language films Category:National Lampoon films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American films Category:Films about virginity Category:American teen comedy films Category:Films directed by Martha Coolidge Category:Teen sex comedy films Category:Teensploitation